Fight In The Refectory
October 04, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Chromia Sunstreaker Mirage Horizon Robustus First Aid Groove (Refectory, Iacon) --- Chromia cracks her knuckles as she enters the courtyard. There is a self-confident grin on her face, though it's not quite what one would call smug. Stretching her arms above her head, she flexes her servos in preparation. "Self-confident aft. Doesn't know what a true warrior is capable of. No one looks down on my battle scars like that and gets away with it." Sunstreaker did have a smug grin on his faceplates when he walks into the courtyard outside the barracks. And he looks so confident and full of himself that it's almost dripping. That ugly aft femme was going to feel sorry, very soon... He walks to the center of the courtyard and gives Chromia a smug look. 'Ready?" "Whenever ya' are. Feel free ta' take your time." Chromia levels a steady gaze at him. "Say we need some ground rules, though. Don' know 'bout ya', but I have no intention of getting punishment detail of accidentally shootin' somethin'." "I'm already bored... You old bots always take so much time doing anything! I'm gonna rust here." He replied with this insufferably superior expression of his, and just grins. Chromia rolled her eyes. And she thought she was impatient! Glancing out of the side of her optics, she takes note of Mirage. "What do ya' think, Mr. Sneaky, over there?" Mirage sits back with a glittering cube of midgrade in one servo. It seemed that the femme and the golden mech /Sunstreaker and Chromia, his files provided almost instantly/ had had a disagreement of some kind, one requiring recompense of the body. Mirage shrugged- this was nothing new to him at least, as disagreements had always been settled this way in his youth. He sat back to observe, as knowing the combat capabilities of these Autobots could come very much in handy. Sunstreaker smiles at Chromia and shrugs dismissively. "Let's do it, Chromia. Before we both get bored..." He gives the mech on the sideline a sideway glance, not recognizing him immediately, but he really don't mind having an audience while he kicks some aft. Chromia crooks her fingers just slightly in a mocking gesture. "Come on, then. I'll even let ya' have the first hit, free of charge. Do try ta' keep up." Mirage recognizes Chromia's tactics- particularly useful against one of large ego and confidence. Ruining one's control is never good, though, and Mirage scans the area for a defensible location, just in case her needling proved to unsettle Sunstreaker to the point of wanton violence. Sunstreaker sneers a little and dashes forward, trying to take her by surprise. He wouldn't let a femme ridicule him in public! Ho no! So he takes the opportunity to strike first. Already he feels the rush of fight... Chromia jerks her head to the right, the fist whizzing by her jaw, and she can feel the breeze from the inertia. She doesn't taunt the miss as her processor reads but one thought: "Attacker. There. Aiming for me. Self-defense." On instinct, she swings her fist out, aiming for Sunstreaker's abdomen where the plating is less dense and more vulnerable. Sunstreaker missed his first attack and got a fist in the stomach for his trouble. He growled and regained his footing quickly, turning around in one swift movement. "That was a lucky shot! That's how it's done..." he aim a kick to her legs to send her to the ground. Mirage sniffs at Sunstreaker's apparent inability to land a definitive blow. Apparently, he was more effective against flight capable opponents... Mirage watches the interplay, mentally coming up with counters and strikes of his own, vastly preferring the elegance of twin tonfa to the brutality of a fist to the faceplate. The barracks had not really been an area in which Horizon was encouraged to bring Robustus, and certainly, not the refectory beyond. However, when an excited comment about a brawl in the refectory passed his audials, he instantly tried to radio another officer... only to not get a response. Horizon had set his chin and peered grimly into nothingness in consternation. Finally he motioned for Robustus to follow, telling him to stay very close... and presently has finally made it to the refectory, walking at a quick, direct pace, blue optics glaring. Mirage notes the two newest arrivals, and while the presence of the officer concerns him not at all, the /other/... *Robustus. Former...'Con?* Mirage thinks, his golden optics flickering in surprise for a bare instant. He is hit with a wave of intense curiosity, wanting to know more about the medic and the circumstances of his defection. Mirage follows Robustus's every move with an intensity that is almost unsettling, the fight in front of him almost forgotten now. Chromia grabs the leg headed to her own, and twists it sharply to the right, not enough to dislocate it, but probably enough for the other leg to give out in pain. Robustus followed on the other mech's wake. Silver optics take in the barracks as they pass through them to the refectory. He was not sure why they were coming here, but then he didn't need to know either. What he saw before him explained it quickly enough, and the comment the medic has to make? "Sparklings." huffed out softly. Sunstreaker 's leg give under him with the pain shooting through the joint, and he kiss the dirt with little dignity. He let out a shout and growl, clenching his dentals. That was getting very humiliating... If he cant even land one hit, he'll be the laughingstock of the entire base for weeks. He snarl and bounce back to his opponent, and try to hit her on the stomach this time. Chromia doubles back, snarling, energon staining her teeth, making a fearsome picture. And here she thought she'd win this one scott free! She goes for the throat, reaching down to grasp fingers around Sunny's neck and hauling him to his feet that way. Horizon's optics narrow as he recognizes both brawlers as having caused trouble previously, ONE of which was still ON punishment detail. Horizon tenses his fists for a moment before releasing them. He could not agree more with Robustus' comment, but says nothing to reveal this fact. Instead he heads towards the fight, taking long strides and expecting Robustus to keep up. "SOLDIERS! CEASE AND DESIST!" he barks in a sharp and authoratitive tone. Although currently issuing them a verbal command, he is preparing to trudge in there and break them up. Mirage stiffens internally. It seems that the time for leisure is over. He commits Robustus' form to memory, resolving to continue that line of thought later. For now, he has things he must take care of. Robustus stands back, allowing Horizon to deal with the situation. Sure he could help, but he wasn't asked to do so. Sunstreaker is about to give Chromia what she asked for when the bark come from the door, and he stop in the middle of his movemenmt, with Chromia's hands almost around his throat, which he avoid and roll out of the way. Well, damn... the show was over. But Chromia always sees things through, and she's too deep in to even see Horizon enter and she grabs at him again. "Where do ya' think you're goin'? Huh?" "CHROMIA!" Horizon shouts, his vocoder hitting a greater intentensity as he holds a hand back for RObustus to wait. He then proceeds to close the distance between himself and the two offenders, "BREAK IT UP!" He hollers right beside them as he moves in to pry the two apart, placing one hand on Sunstreaker's chest and pushing him away while grabbing Chromia's wrist and wrenching it from its grasp forcefully. Robustus is already sizing up the damage the two have as he stands there a few moments, then shifts to block the door. There was no chance either could escape without running into him first. The medic won't step in... nor could he really.. that wasn't his place. Chromia's last hit manage to hit him in the face and he snarl when he feel something breaking on his cheek. Damnit, it hurts! he snarl and was about to jump her again and damn the officer, but Horizon's now right there amongst them and he's between them. Sunstreaker grumble, holdiung a hand to his cheek and feeling warm energon there. Chromia has her teeth bared in a feral snarl. "Fraggin' bastard. How dare ya'! How dare ya'..." She can hardly get the words out and she's unsure if she's speaking to Sunstreak or Horizon, though knowing their history, it's probably the latter. Not only is Horizon unintimidated by her snarling and shouting, he is also vastly unimpressed, and his face is set into a calm yet stern look of disapproval as he focuses on Chromia, but keeping his other hand out towards Sunstreaker. "Big mistake, Chromia. You have just earned yourself a trip to the brig. I will also be speaking to Prowl about your conduct. AND YOU!" Horizon says, but does not turn his head fully to Sunstreaker, not wishing Chromia to be out of his sights, "Double patrol shifts, Sunstreaker, and when you get back from Patrol, report to me, and I will be sure to find plenty of tasks to keep you busy and out of trouble." Translation : Sunstreaker is now Horizon's dog. Robustus crosses his arms over his chest, looking just as disapproving of the situation as Horizon. The irony of infighting in the Bot camp is NOT lost on the medic. Sunstreaker pouts and huff a bit, bbut he thinks wiser to say nothing... fgor now. He already feels like slag, and he had been humiliated by a femme... and ugly with it! He glares at her and then back to Horizon. "What?!?! Why in the pit should I have to doi double patrol?! And I'm no one's lapdog!" he was pissed... deeply so. Chromia makes a rude gesture at both mechs before glaring at Horizon. "Ya' can let me go now, 'Sir'. Not gonna' run off like this coward would probably do." Horizon maintains a stern expression as he addresses Sunstreaker. He releases Chromia's wrist promptly and turns to Sunstreaker fully. "Sunstreaker, had you not already been on punishment detail, I would let you off much easier. As it is, you've been showing repeated violent behaviour that is unacceptable among the Autobots, and a grave lack of respect to your superior officers." He then partially turns, addressing both mech and femme again. "If you need to prove something, prove it on the battlefield and direct your energies against the enemy. Keep up this barbaric behaviour, and you are no better than flightless Decepticons. Understood?" Robustus raises an optic ridge at that gesture from Chromia. He vents softly, keeping himself firmly in the doorway just in case. "Nice one." he offers in comment to that little zinger Horizon just aimed at the two. Chromia winced. Ouch. No better than a 'Con. Wonderful. She glares at Robustus. "Eyes ta' yourself, neutral." Sunstreaker held Horizon's optics as he talk him down and his own are cool and for the moment, calmer then they were a moment before. He still thinks this isn't njot fair, but he have nothing to add to it. "Yeah, yeah... They don't call me sociopathic for nothing..." he muttered and shrgged. He may be violent and vain and all that, but he really hate being compared to a decepticon, and he sneer. "I am no decepticon. Alright, I wont complain anymore." "It's an interesting thought, if a little unsettling. I mean, he could be watching as we..." Groove trails off as he and First Aid round the corner to enter the refectory, the doorway blocked by a familiar form. He frowns at the sight of Robustus, optics narrowing slightly before he calls out politely, "Excuse us, sir." Robustus cocks his head, deciding not to comment back to Chromia. He has enough issues as it is with the twins hating him thanks. He shifts a bit away from the door, figuring that Horizon will need to escort the two out. He moves a bit more at the voice behind him. "Good cycle." is offered softly, a smile given toward the young medic. "I assume I will not have to page more than one mech to escort you to the brig, Chromia?" Horizon inquires with a subtle edge in his voice. He then turns to Sunstreaker. "Sociopathic? I certainly hope that is just someone's tasteless sense of humour." Horizon takes a moment to look over Sunstreaker with more scrutiny than before. "You will be needing repairs. Here," Horizon reaches into subspace and produces a heft datapad that looks a bit old. He holds it out to Sunstreaker. "Here will be some light reading for while you are in the bay," he says. The embossed label reads "Autobot Protocol and Conduct". It looks like there was a subtitle, but had worn down and not been treated with acid to bring it up again. "Hello Robustus," First Aid says with a smile, still being towed, more or less, by Groove. "Wow, it's busy in there." He peers past the larger medic into the crowded refectory. Chromia scowls. "I don' need any escort, thank ya'. Believe me, this ain't this first time I've had a brig stay." "Oh, I would readily believe you on that score, Chromia," Horizon responds with a deadpan tone. Robustus inclines his head to First Aid's comment, "A bit of a scuffle is all." he intones. Sunstreaker took the pad and frowned when he read the title of the pad. "Proper conduct? Bha..." He grumble and subspace the thing. He nurse his bleeding cheek and huff at the dent in his plating. He'll have to get back to Chromia someday... And the sooner the better. Groove frowns a little at the words that come out of the refectory, offering a nod to Robustus as he moves past the mech to enter the room proper. He keeps his head ducked, trying to tune out any sort of fight that might still be going on- he doesn't want to get involved in the slightest. "A scuffle?" First Aid says. "Right, have a nice day, Robustus." He follows his brother on into the refectory, looking around the room cautiously- he has no desire to get caught in a fight either. His gaze falls on Sunstreaker's damaged and bleeding faceplates, though, and his face falls. "Hey Groove, can we wait a minute to go get our energon? I should go and make sure he's alright." He nods at the yellow mech. Seeing out of the corner of his optics that Robustus had ceased to block the exit, but more importantly, that First Aid entered, he turns to the medic and makes a large beckoning motion with his arm. "Perfect timing, First Aid," he calls out. He then turns to both of Sunstreaker and Chromia. "You are both dismissed. Sunstreaker, only once you are cleared to return to duty by a qualified medic can you begin your patrols. And do not forget to report to me regularily." Groove pauses, looking over at Sunstreaker, then back at his brother. "Sure, Aid." He says with a small smile, motioning for First Aid to lead the way. Robustus cannot leave until Horizon escorts him out or he gets the okay to move out on his own. "Perhaps Horizon I should return to the Inn so you can focus upon your two charges appropriately?" Sunstreaker roll his optics at Horizon abut nods anyway and then walk to the young medic thast had called after him. "First Aid..." he said and tilts his head. "You sure you're qualified to do this?" After all he was really new to this, from hat he heard. "Sit down so I can get a good look at it, please, but yes, I passed my level one qualification exams last quartex." His tone is slightly absent as he focuses on the injury, stepping to one side for a better look. He reaches up to tilt the frontliner's head so he can get a better look at the energon bleeding out from the dented faceplate, carefully holding onto the edge of the mech's distinctive helm fin. Horizon glances back at Robustus and then shakes his head. "No need. They know their orders, and know that they will only make their punishment worse if they do not do as they are told," Horizon says. He glances at the both of them, and finally says, "Dismissed." He causes a look to linger on Sunstreaker, a warning glance is all he gets in response to his question about First Aid's qualifications. He then shifts his glance to First Aid. "Be certain he makes it to repair bay if he needs more than first response care." He then glances over at Groove, nods a brief greeting, and finally heads towards Robustus. "Come. I couldn't have you heading through the barracks unattended." "Yessir," First Aid replies without looking at Horizon, completely engrossed in examining Sunstreaker's injuries. Robustus inclines his head. "Right." then turns and heads out. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Chromia's Logs Category:Sunstreaker's Logs Category:Mirage's Logs Category:Horizon's Logs Category:Groove's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs